Aurelius
Official National Information Aurelius was founded on November 21, 2007. Aurelius' History The History of Aurelius is rich and never-ending. Every day, something new has happened and the people continue to advance their already glorious economic nation. This is just a brief account of the more significant events throughout the short history of Aurelius. The Founding of Aurelius The nation of Aurelius has it's roots within the Pacific Sphere in Nationstates. The people of the nation-state "Dolphin" were growing tired of the day-in, day-out routine the government had hard-coded into the country. It was time for a new beginning. With a little band of citizens, they departed for what is now known as the Aurelian Peninsula, which lies along the Far Western edge of the Pacific Ocean. They landed on the western shore of this territory and move inland approximately 20 miles inland to found the Grand Palace of Pittsburgh. This was to become their home. Within a few days of their founding, another nation's leader, Bobery, paid their small town a visit and invited them to join the alliance in which he is a member. He told great tales of how the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries had helped his own country grow and that they could do the same for Aurelius. Pmac627, the leader of the group, saw this as a fantastic opportunity to expand Aurelius and make it's mark upon Planet Bob. The band accepted the offer and within a week, a large convoy with aid from all around the globe landed in Aurelius. Within a matter of weeks, Pittsburgh had been officially recognized as a city and the borders of the nation soon expanded. The Early Development of Aurelius The quick growth of Aurelius was short-lived with commotion within the alliance. Shortly after Aurelius had joined, ACDC suffered from Crappygate. Despite the destabilization effect of Crappygate, this left an opportunity for Pmac627 to assert Aurelius as at least an intellectual powerhouse and key attribute to ACDC. Zzzptm of Himynamistan saw the potential of Aurelius and gave them a shot by promoting them to the Constitutional Committee. Top Aurelius minds met and became friends with co-committee members Zerileous, joesse, danimalrex, BLTow, HM4A1 and TheColt45. Thought not on the Committee, Members Evey Jane and MasterNick also became close friends of Pmac627 and thus allies of Aurelius for months to come. After the Constitution was written, Pmac627 was rewarded by gaining a Senate seat on behalf of Aurelius. Further, he was appointed Prime Minister of the Senate. The effort by the Committee to rewrite the constitution were honorable, but the success was short lived. C4talyst, the head of ACDC appointed a Triumvirate of Zzzptm, RamirusMaximus and then adviser of NADC Otto V Bismark. RamirusMaximus, while the architect of the constitution, was appointed solely to help maintain the constitution and let Zzzptm run the alliance. Conflicts between the newly appointed Triumvirs caused mass destabilization of the Alliance until C4talyst officially shut the alliance down, declaring all welcome to leave and go wherever they pleased. C4talyst had arranged for a disbandment/merge with allied alliance Black Peace Society. Aurelius, loyal to their former leader, followed and joined the new Alliance Black Defense Council as a founding member. After much discussion with leader C4talyst, Pmac627 and the think-tank at Aurelius was designated Director of Education and the Alliance Headquarters for Education, respectively. Aurelius soon began to flourish once again as the external aid was continually brought in. Aurelius also exported mass amounts of Technology to help further fund their development. Through this trade, Aurelius has earned a reputation for never being late on transactions and always shipping technology with the highest standards. From the time of the Black Defense Council's creation until the beginning of March, Aurelius contributed to the further education of its alliance's members, rose to Senate positions and helped participate in Lab Rat programs which helped further jump it's growth. Despite this faster rate of growth, the only notable events in Aurelius from mid-January until the end of March were the creation of unrivaled guides for it's alliance and the shipment of over 1000 units of technology. The First Golden Age of Aurelius By the time April came around, Aurelius citizens were beginning to demand changes to Aurelius. They were not entirely upset with the Government, but more the lack of internal development. Aurelius was over 4 months old and had made substantial growth for its size. The people diligently worked to export high quality technologies as well as their main industries which included Pigs and Water. The government and leader Pmac627 agreed. Plans for a Social Security System to be enacted to help protect those who have helped develop Aurelius from a tiny town to a now booming nation. Due to the smaller size of Aurelius, the government halted all internal infrastructure construction until enough treasury reserves could be acquired. On April 19, Pmac627 officially released the Social Security System Act (SSSA). With a nationwide vote, the citizens agreed that a 2% increase in taxes was worth the benefits of having added financial security. The initiation of the SSSA got the wheels moving for Aurelius. With the 6 month anniversary quickly approaching, Pmac627 decided it was time to move Aurelius to the global market. Plans for a Stock Market integration into the world economy were drawn up and the center began to be constructed. With a new motivational drive, the citizens of Aurelius began to lay out major infrastructure plans and saved up for a huge growth spurt. On May 19, Aurelius unveiled it's Stock Market and spent over $100,000,000 on infrastructure alone. The government of Aurelius governed a nation of over 95% Christian. They petitioned that they build a Great Temple, a Giant Basilica and so that became the next project. On June 19, the citizens completed the temple and population happiness continued to rise dramatically. The government, seeing the greatness of this era in which Aurelius was entering, began plans for a Great Monument to commemorate not only the government that helped make all this possible, but the great citizens who had made Aurelius what it was. In a matter of only 4 month, Aurelius had jump-started their economy and developed 4 great wonders to help put Aurelius on the global map. The completed construction of the Monument had pushed the financial and economic status of Aurelius to the point where constant infrastructure development could be maintained during great project developments. Little did they know that all their work would be threatened before the next great period. The False War The citizens and nation of Aurelius were tested on July 20. Background The alliance Aurelius was a member of had gotten entangled into a false war with the largest alliance in the world, the New Pacific Order. Despite the official reports on the Open World Forums and CN Wiki records, BDC was only at fault for allowing a spy to re-enter a government position. This was, however, due to the miscommunication between BDC leaders and misinformation given by NPO. The primary motive for the war was BDC's support of close ally, New Polar Order who was causing trouble. Black Dagger, the spy, came from NPO and sat in on their private channels deliberately for days. Even though BDC presented NPO with pages upon pages of authenticated evidence, NPO claimed they were all fakes and continued the war. Their rush to easy terms and quick dismissal of the war afterwards only further suggests the falsehood of the war. War On July 20 and 11:44pm, joint NPO forces invaded the Aurelian mainland in a surprise attack. Throughout the 6 days of warfare, Aurelius was attacked by three NPO nations with a combined strength of over 3 times that of Aurelius. Just a single day before the attacks began, Aurelius has spent majority of its reserves on new infrastructure. Even with their Warchest depleted, they managed to sustain superiority on the battlefield after the initial attacks. Throughout the war, Aurelius managed to steal more money, land and technology from its attackers than they did. On July 26, the NPO forces retreated out of Aurelius. Aftermath After the war, Aurelius ended up with over 100 more miles of land, 25 more units of technology and stole close to $21,000,000 from the attackers. Further, Aurelius recovered completely from the war in less than 10 days. The Continued Development of Aurelius To the collective community of nations flying the Black Defense Council banner, the early days following the assault by NPO looked grim. The New Pacific Order had forced embarrassing terms upon the alliance, requiring an oppressive Viceroy watch over the alliance. Aurelius' citizens did not want to stand up for their alliance leadership who would bend over so easily and accept such terms. The nation gathered its resources and made the fastest recovery of the entire alliance in only 10 days, recovering over 600 units of infrastructure and still adding over 100 units of technology and over 100 miles of land to the nation in the process. On August 18, Aurelius finished construction on the planned Internet development project started before the war. On September 2, the citizens of Aurelius voted to withdraw their membership from the Black Defense Council. They were followed by friendly nation Evey Jane and Stratistan. They vowed to protect each other in a collective known as the "Vampire Hunters". During their time there, the Aurelian think-tank spent many long nights developing a plan for a new alliance. The nation continued to push its economic envelope and grew at a steady pace. Weather had become more of a danger to the many citizens of Aurelius as the national boundaries continued to expand, so on September 17, Pmac627 founded the Disaster Relief Agency. Continuing with the same energy and zeal, the scientists in Pittsburgh's Universities were urging the leader to grant them funds to construct better research facilities. Realizing the continual growth of the nation needed a strong backbone, Pmac627 gave them unlimited funds to complete the project. On October 17, the National Research Laboratory of Pittsburgh was finished. Pressure from the outside world threatened Aurelius and Pmac627 knew their good will would not continue for very much longer if they stayed unaligned to any major power. So, on October 22, Evey Jane, Master Nick and Pmac627 announced the creation of the Ether alliance. Through Ether, Pmac627 and Evey Jane hoped to create a small but tight-knit group of individuals that would stand up for each other and their alliance no matter the cost, but would avoid meddling in international affairs. Meanwhile, the nation had been gearing up for its 1 year anniversary and it was sneaking up fast upon them. Pmac627 had spent large amounts of the treasury on keeping his gift to the populous a secret. It is estimated that the cost of keeping the project and the construction of it a secret cost more than the project itself. On November 20 at 11:30pm, President Pmac627 unveiled his gift to the people. The completed Aurelius Interstate System that connected every corner of the nation. The Second Golden Age of Aurelius Following the 1 year anniversary, President Pmac627 implemented legislative changes that would allow the free market system to flourish and hopefully the nation would also grow. On December 5, the tax agency had released a statement declaring that the nation had collected over $2,000,000,000 in taxes since it's founding and that the citizens were still managing to maintain a healthy checkbook. The President was immediately petitioned to not increase taxes, but to continue as they were. In agreement, no tax rate changes were made and as anticipated, the nation began to again increase in strength. On December 20, the National War Memorial, a dedication to the soldiers lost during the The False War. The memorial stands tall in the center of Pittsburgh and is visited by hundreds of citizens daily. Aurelius businessmen had spent millions on developing more railroads within the nation, which increased the national output by a decent percentage. With the increase of wealth to the nation and it's citizens, the population began to increase faster and before the end of the month, the need for better education was apparent. On January 20, Pmac627 unveiled the nation's first Great University, the University of Aurelius - Pittsburgh Campus. With increased education comes higher national ambitions. The country cried for a space program and President Pmac627 began to fund the nation's first Space Program. On February 6, the nation's national infrastructure was still expanding and had now reached the desert of Aurelius which was the proposed location of the launch pad. On February 19, a single message was received from high orbit. It read, "Congrats, ground control. Aurelius is now a contender in the international space race!" Immediately, plans were developed to take Aurelians to either the Moon or Mars within 2 years. Meanwhile, the ministry of defense had been working in secret to bring the power of the atom to Aurelius' military. With researched borrowed from the United States, Aurelian scientists managed to split the atom on March 21 of 2009. The production lines worked tirelessly to build up Aurelius' nuclear arsenal which was maxed out with 20 nuclear weapons just 21 days later. Just a few days prior, Aurelius had completed it's 10,000th mile of infrastructure. With such an extensive infrastructure, the nation would be able to easily defend itself against attackers. With the release of the movie, "The Nuclear Doom", Pittsburgh had officially claimed the title of Movie Industry center of Aurelius. This boosted the morale of the population, especially those living within the city limits. Suddenly, on March 21, the legislature passed the Universal Health Care bill for Pittsburgh. The move was politically unpopular for President Pmac627, who signed the bill into law. Pmac627, not a supporter of the socialized medicine, had agreed to sign the bill if it was limited to the capitol city. The increased health of the citizens meant longer lifespans which meant more food was needed. Luckily, the Agricultural Development Program was enacted to help further the expansion of farmlands in the suburbs of Pittsburgh. This legislation, passed on June 22, was a godsend for the citizens as the fore-casted food shortage was expected to begin later that fall. The Military Advancement of Aurelius One month after the expansion of farmlands, the President attended the official opening of Aurelius' first Nuclear Power Plant on July 22. The University of Aurelius - Pittsburgh Campus had once again outdone themselves in this development. The power plant managed to cover all of the electricity needs of the entire country. Because of the surplus of power generated by the structure, Aurelius scientists began developing the Strategic Defense Initiative, an attempt to make Aurelius invulnerable to nuclear attack. On August 21, the scientists announced the completion of the program and that while they were unable to achieve 100% protection, the odds of a successful enemy nuclear attack were reduced over 50%. Realizing the need to help further protect the ever-growing nation, President Pmac627 began spending money on expanding the Aurelian Spy Network throughout the world. By September 20, Aurelian Spys could match the efforts of any other nation's spy network. The ever-expanding nation began to slow its growth. The environment around it could not handle such expansion and the forests and wildlife became more scarce. On October 20, Pmac627 opened the National Environmental Office which was dedicated to preserving the environment so that nature and Aurelians could live together and both survive. By this point, Aurelius had over 13,500 miles of infrastructure developed. Because of the still growing nation's size, the corner office of the presidential palace was no longer big enough to run all defense strategies out of. On November 19, Pittsburgh engineers finished the construction on the Pentagon. They finished two days ahead of schedule, which was planned to be completed on the 2 year anniversary of the nation. TBC... Aurelius' Accomplishment Time Line November 21, 2007 - Aurelius is founded on the Aurelian Peninsula and Pittsburgh is settled. November 22, 2007 - Aurelius is accepted into the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries alliance. December 14, 2007 - Aurelius clears the 1,000 infrastructure mark. January 4, 2008 - Aurelius' factories have successfully produced and shipped over 500 units of technology since the nation's founding, marking their entrance into the global economy. January 11, 2008 - Aurelius migrated its membership to the Black Defense Council alliance. February 12, 2008 - Aurelius clears the 2,000 infrastructure mark. March 29, 2008 - Aurelius clears the 3,000 infrastructure mark. April 19, 2008 - Aurelius founds it's Social Security System and completes it's first Wonder. April 30, 2008 - Aurelius clears the 4,000 infrastructure mark. May 19, 2008 - Aurelius celebrates it's 6 month anniversary with the construction of the Stock Market. June 10, 2008 - Aurelius clears the 5,000 infrastructure mark. June 19, 2008 - Aurelius builds the Great Temple in Pittsburgh. July 19, 2008 - Aurelius builds the Great Monument in Pittsburgh. July 20, 2008 11:44pm - Joint NPO forces invade Aurelius soil. July 20–25, 2008 - Aurelius' forces successfully defend the mainland from joint NPO forces and inflict more damage upon their attackers than they sustained themselves. (And they never launched a single retaliatory strike!) Aurelius' treasury has been depleted due to the mass wonder construction completed the day before the war. Despite this limitation and the lack of warning of war, Aurelius started the war with only $4,500,000 and ended it with $17,000,000. During the 5 day war, Aurelius sent out $12,000,000 in aid to its fellow alliance members and stole over $20,000,000 from the attacking nations treasuries. Aurelius nation strength for the war was around 26,000 while the combined nation strength of the attackers was over 88,000 (roughly 36,000 + 28,000 + 24,000). August 5, 2008 - Aurelius completes rebuilding from the war with NPO. 664.40 infra, 100 tech and 126.78 land. August 18, 2008 - With little to no setback due to the war, Aurelius completes the national Internet. August 21, 2008 - Aurelius clears the 6,000 infrastructure mark. September 2, 2008 - Aurelius withdraws it's membership from the Black Defense Council alliance. September 17, 2008 - Aurelius founds the Disaster Relief Agency, located in Pittsburgh. October 17, 2008 - Aurelius founds finishes construction on the National Research Lab in Pittsburgh. October 22, 2008 - Aurelius assists in the founding of the Ether alliance. November 20, 2008 marked the 1 year anniversary for Aurelius. (365 days old) To consecrate this date, the nation completed its Interstate System. Additionally, Aurelius clears the 7,000 infrastructure mark. December 5, 2008 - Aurelius hit $2,000,000,000 in Total Income Taxes Collected (380 days old) December 20, 2008 - Aurelius founds the National War Memorial in Pittsburgh to commemorate those soldiers lost during the NPO invasion the previous July. Additionally, Aurelius clears the 8,000 infrastructure mark. January 20, 2009 - Aurelius founds the Great University in Pittsburgh. February 6, 2009 - Aurelius clears the 9,000 infrastructure mark. February 19, 2009 - Aurelius successfully launches a man into space, thus marking the establishment of their Space Program in Pittsburgh. March 21, 2009 - Aurelius scientists develop the Manhattan Project in Pittsburgh. March 31, 2009 - Aurelius clears the 10,000 infrastructure mark. April 10, 2009 - Aurelius' nuclear arsenal hits 20 nuclear devices. April 21, 2009 - Aurelius recognizes Pittsburgh as their national Movie Industry center. May 1, 2009 - Aurelius clears the 11,000 infrastructure mark. May 21, 2009 - Aurelius passes legislation to develop Universal Health Care in Pittsburgh. June 22, 2009 - Aurelius passes legislation to develop the Agricultural Development Program in Pittsburgh. July 10, 2009 - Aurelius passes the 12,000 infrastructure mark. July 22, 2009 - Aurelius finished construction on its first Nuclear Power Plant in Pittsburgh. August 21, 2009 - Aurelius finishes development of its Strategic Defense Initiative in Pittsburgh. September 20, 2009 - Aurelius spy network reaches international recognition for its effectiveness. September 30, 2009 - Aurelius passes the 13,000 infrastructure mark. October 20, 2009 - Aurelius establishes the National Environmental Office. October 29, 2009 - Aurelius passes the 13,500 infrastructure mark. November 19, 2009 - Aurelius finishes construction on the Pentagon in Pittsburgh. November 21, 2009 - Aurelius celebrates it's 2 year anniversary. December 9, 2009 - Aurelius hit $9,000,000,000 in Total Income Taxes Collected. December 19, 2009 - Aurelius finishes construction on the Weapons Research Complex. December 22, 2009 - Aurelius is audited and determined to have passed 5000 units of technology. January 2, 2010 - Aurelius passes the 14,000 infrastructure mark. Pmac627's Résumé AC/DC Days Served as the Prime Minister Served as a Senator Served on the Constitutional Committee Assisted in the drafting of the Constitution Following AC/DCs collapse, Aurelius joined BDC during it's founding and was a member for 232 of its 237 days. Black Defense Council Days Served as Secretary of Education Served as a Senator Served as Prime Minister Served as Interim Triumvir twice Served on the Constitutional Committee Served on a Legacy Team in the Department of Homeland Security Served as a Foreign Diplomat to over 8 alliances Served as Temporary Department Secretary 3 times Drafted and Engineered the BDC Constitution (which was adopted in The Dark Evolution with minor changes) Drafted more than 5 extensive guides Initiated two recruitment drives Conducted over 15 Nation Audits (avg net gain ~ $220k/day) Anarchy'd 11 nations and had over 167,000 casualties Survived NPOwnage Arranged multiple treaties Managed and redesigned the Tech Store and Market Left BDC just days before it's collapse Post-BDC Days Floated around Planet Bob in a micro-alliance known as "Vampire Hunters" with Evey Jane of Evey Jane Developed a lot of the groundwork for what is now known as "Ether" Offered third-party support to "The Dark Evolution", created out of the merge of BDC with a few other alliances After 45 days on October 22, 2008, Officially created "Ether" Ether Days President of Ether Chief Recruiter of Ether Chief Banker of Ether Chief Diplomat of Ether Represented Ether to over 15 different alliances Represented Ether to NOIR in Upper Conclave Interim Minister of the Economy Interim Minister of War Interim Minister of Alliance Infrastructure Negotiated protectorate agreement with "The Dark Evolution" Negotiated treaty of amity with "Federated Allies for Cultural Exchange" Participated in talks and the development of the NOIR Economic Bloc Planned and coordinated Operation: Freak Insurance Negotiated treaty of optional aggression and defense with "Mr. Fixit Online" Created the Providence Ranking System Forum and Ether site webmaster More to come Category:Ether Category:Member of Black Defense Council Category:Member of Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries